Paradise Island
by Lady Kurama
Summary: Kurama and Botan took a weekend off. Away from the dangerous missions, demons and definitely away from their noisy friends KB COMPLETED


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho. I just love the show especially those two characters.  
  
Summary: Botan and Kurama took a tip away form their friends so they can spend time with each other.  
  
Author: Lady-Kurama  
  
Pairing: Botan Kurama  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Title: Weekend off  
  
Botan looked around the cabin Kurama had rent for them. It was very beautiful. It was very spacious with a living room, a large bedroom and a kitchen. What really caught her attention was the huge bathroom with an amazing bath tub and shower.  
  
Botan went back to the bedroom to unpack her stuff but when she got there she found that Kurama had already done it. She smiled to herself and thought, "He is so caring." She went looking for him and found him standing in front of the cabin. He was looking at the amazing view of the sea. Kurama had rented a cabin located in a private island. There were other people around but he made sure they had their privacy. They even had their own private beach so they didn't have to see anybody if they didn't want to but knowing Kurama, they would have to see people. Especially since the resort has a private botanical garden.  
  
Kurama was looking at the sun coming down. It was such a beautiful sight maybe not as beautiful as the woman inside the cabin but it was close. He had rented this cabin especially for them to be alone. They had started seeing each other about a month ago. This was the first the first time that they were truly alone to talk. They needed to talk if they wanted this relationship to work. Being the responsible one, he wanted to know what she was looking for in a relationship. It's true that they had come to know each other very well but he was still a little insecure in their relationship. He knew Botan loves him just as much as he loves her but he wanted to feel confident in their relationship.  
  
Sensing another presence, he turned around to see Botan. She was as beautiful as ever even though he knew she was tired. She walked toward him and kissed him on the lips. They sat in the swinging-chair on the porch to watch the sunset.  
  
'Thank you.' She murmured.  
  
'You're welcome.' He whispered back.  
  
They stayed quiet while watching the sunset, afraid of disturbing their magical moment. Finally the sun had set and moved from their chair and went inside the house.  
  
'Would you like something to eat?' asked Botan.  
  
'Go ahead if you want something. I'm all set. Thank you.' Kurama replied.  
  
'I don't want anything.'  
  
'Okay, let's go to bed. I'm sure you're tired after that long flight.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
They had taken a five-hour flight to get to the island. True to be told, Botan was exhausted. She went to the bathroom and get ready for bed. She came out ten minutes later. Kurama was already asleep when she emerged from the bathroom. She crawled in bed and fell asleep beside the man she loves.  
  
The following morning, Botan was awaked by a shower of kisses on her face. She stirred lightly and opened her eyes to meet the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. She raised her hand and touched his cheek.  
  
'Good morning, kawaii.' He said, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
'Good morning to you, too.' She sight back.  
  
'So, what do you want to do today?' asked Kurama.  
  
'I don't know. Maybe we can go swimming and check out this place.'  
  
'Okay, we better get ready if we want to check out everything there is to see on this island and we can have breakfast at the resort.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
They started the morning out by having breakfast first at the resort restaurant. After they finished they went to visit the local museum and other tourist sites. It was about two when they decided to have lunch. They went to restaurant. The restaurant was pretty classy with a welcoming atmosphere. They ordered something simple to eat. While waiting for their food, they engaged in a conversation.  
  
'Did you have fun today?' asked Kurama.  
  
'Yes. Did you?'  
  
'I always have fun when I'm with you.'  
  
Botan blushed at his comment. She was about to say something when the waitress brought their food. They eat slowly all the while talking about the event of the day and what they wanted to do next. Botan wanted to go scuba-diving and go shopping but Kurama want to check out the Botanical Garden.  
  
'Okay, how about I go shopping and you go to the Botanical Garden and we can both go scuba-diving tomorrow. 'Proposed Botan.  
  
'No way, I'm going to let you roam around on your own.'  
  
'Oh, come on, Kurama. Nothing bad is going to happen.'  
  
'I'm not so sure about this.'  
  
'Please.' She asked with a puppy dog face.  
  
'Okay.' He finally agreed. 'But meet me back at the cabin in three hours.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
They went separates ways after they finished their lunch. Botan headed toward the gifts shop and Kurama went into the opposite direction toward the Botanical Garden. The garden was very impressive. They had over seventy- five different species of roses. He checked most of them and even got some seeds for weapon.  
  
Botan in the other hand was having a great time even though she missed Kurama. She brought some souvenirs for their friends. She was going to another store when she passed in front of a tattoo shop. Out of curiosity, she went inside. They were so many different styles and designs. She was about to leave when a specific design caught her attention. It was two red roses entwined together with a wing on each side of it. She immediately thought of Kurama. "I wondered what Kurama would say if I get a tattoo." She thought.  
  
'Hello, young lady, can I help you." Said someone behind her.  
  
Botan turned around to face a guy with several tattoos on his body.  
  
'You seem to be interested in this design.' Said the guy.  
  
'Yes, it reminds me of my boyfriend.' She replied back.  
  
'Are you interested in getting a tattoo?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Well, maybe you can get a temporary one until you make up your mind.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, you just keep it as long as you want.'  
  
'How do I remove it?'  
  
'Rubbing alcohol. So are you going to get it?'  
  
'Sure, why not?'  
  
The design took about half an hour to do. She had decided to have it done in her lower back. When he was done, it looked so good that it was hard to believe that it wasn't real. After leaving the shop, she went straight to the cabin. Kurama hadn't come back yet. She made herself a snack and watched some TV while waiting for Kurama to come back. After a few minutes, she decided to have a bath. She went into the bathroom and started preparing her bath. When the tub was full, she added lemon-scented bubble bath. She got undressed and got into the bath tub. She sighted at the feel of the cool water against her skin. Then suddenly:  
  
'Botan, are you here.' Kurama called  
  
'I'm in the bathroom.' She yelled back.  
  
Kurama made his way to the bathroom and peeked in the room. The bathroom was full with candles and smelled like lavender. Botan was lying in a bed of bubbles.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked.  
  
'Taking a bath. Want to join me? She asked.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Kurama got undressed and got into the tub. Botan sat him between her legs and started washing him with a body sponge. She started by watching his chest, his back then asked to kneel so she could wash the rest of his body.  
  
'Now, it's my turn.' Said Kurama as soon as she finished washing him.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
They changed their position so Botan was now knelling in front of Kurama. He took the same sponge she had used to wash him. He started at her neck, continued down her collarbone to her breasts. She moaned as his fingers grazed her nipples. He ignored her moan but concentrated on washing her. He soaped the flat plane of her stomach.  
  
'Turn around.' He said  
  
She did as he said and turn around.  
  
'What's this? I didn't know you had a tattoo.' He said.  
  
'That's because I got it today.'  
  
'You what?'  
  
'Calm down, sweetie. It's not real. The guy said I could get it off with rubbing alcohol.'  
  
Kurama let out a sight of relief.  
  
'What do you think?'  
  
'It looked great.'  
  
'Looked closer.'  
  
Kurama looked closer at her back and saw what she was talking about. Beside of the tattoo, there was a letter engraved in the middle of the rose.  
  
'It's said YK.'  
  
'For Youko Kurama.'  
  
He kissed the tattoo before resuming to washing her. Once done, he dried her body with a soft towel before drying himself. He laid her on the bed and sat beside her.  
  
'So, what do you want to do now?' asked Botan.  
  
'There is a party at the resort. Want to check it out?'  
  
'Yes. Let's get dress so we can go.'  
  
'We will. Right after I make love to you.'  
  
Botan felt her cheeks go red but her embarrassment faded as soon as she felt Kurama's lips on hers. She shifted slightly to give him better access to her mouth. She felt his tongue seeking entrance at her mouth which she gave without dithering. He gently laid her down on the bed and showered her face with kisses then down to her collarbone. His lips nipped on her ski and gently grazed with his teeth. Botan whimpered at the feeling. She intertwined her fingers through his blood red hair and brought his lips back to hers for earth-shattering kiss. He gently took the towel from her body and started raining more kisses on her skin. Then his lips closed over one her pink-colored nipple. He kissed it first then drew into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Botan thought she had died and gone to heaven because he knew exactly how to touch her. He knew which part of her body that was more pleasurable.  
  
"Kurama." She moaned.  
  
As much as she enjoyed the sensational feelings she was getting from him, she wanted to pleasure him too. She wanted to make love to him like he usually did to her. She surprised him by turning changing their position. She was on top of him now. Like he did to her, she kissed him fully on the lips. She probed his mouth passionately. Their tongue battled for a minute. She started nibbling on his neck, biting his earlobe, making him moaned out in pleasure. She rained kisses all over his muscular chest, sucking on his nipples. When she was done, she licked her way down his chest only to stop when she reached his tights. She raised her eyes to look at her lover. His face was flushed. His breathing was harsh.  
  
"Baby, please. Stop teasing me." He said.  
  
To his immense gratification, she kissed the tip of his manhood. Then she ran her tongue along his length. She heard him sucked on his breathe. She then took him in her mouth and sucked his thing.  
  
Kurama felt like he was to explode. Her tongue felt so damn good doing that. Never in his life had he felt so good. He felt her tongue liking the swollen head of his manhood and then practically took his whole length into his mouth.  
  
"Oh! Baby, stop."  
  
In one swift movement he flipped them over. He didn't even wait. In one quick trust, he was deeply sheathed inside her. Botan yelped at the sudden intrusion in her body but Kurama stopped her muffled cry with a kiss. They continued to move against each other in perfect rhythm. It wasn't long before they were both climaxing. He trusted in her a few more times and sent both over the edge into a shuttering climax that left both of them breathless.  
  
Botan waked up hours later, her lover peacefully sleeping beside her with his arms around her. She looked at his loving face and felt a surge of love for this man. He was everything any woman could possibly want in a man. He's caring, dependable, a perfect gentleman and not to mentioned he was gorgeous. She had never figure out why he loved her but she was glad that he did because she didn't know what she would do without him.  
  
A rumble in her tummy reminded her that they haven't eaten since lunch. She carefully slip out of bed and pulled on a shirt. It was the one Kurama was wearing today and smelled like him. Like roses. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself a snack. She sat herself on the couch and turned on the TV. She lowered the volume so she wouldn't bother the sleeping Kurama.  
  
Kurama woke up as soon as he felt Botan wasn't beside him. At first, he thought that she was in the bathroom but five minutes later she hadn't come back. He put on his pajama bottom and went looking for her. He found her sitting in the living room. She was curled up on the couch with her legs under her. Her eyes were fixed on the TV and she was eating what's look like a fruit salad. He silently made her way to her. As soon as she realized he was there, she frowned.  
  
'Did I wake you? She asked.  
  
'No, you didn't.'  
  
'Come sit with me.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
He made his way around the couch and sat next to her. She pulled him to her and he found himself lying on the couch with his head on her laps. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him.  
  
'Open wide.' She said.  
  
Before he could think, he felt something against his mouth. It was a strawberry. He opened his mouth for her to feed him. She continued to do so until they had eaten the whole thing.  
  
'You want to go back to bed now?' asked Botan.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
She turned off the TV, then put the plate back in the kitchen. They walk to the bedroom together. She crawled into bed before he settled next to her. She instantly went in his arms and cuddled to his chest.  
  
'Good night, my love.' Said Kurama.  
  
'Good night.'  
  
The next morning, they went scuba diving and snorkeling. They ate lunch at a tiny restaurant on the beach. They spent the rest of the day visiting and buying things for their friends. They also talk about their relationship. Kurama was satisfied with what had happen during this weekend. He now knows what she wanted in a relation and they both know what the other expected.  
  
"It was shame they had to leave tomorrow" thought Botan. Their weekend had come to an end but before they leave, Kurama and Botan were going to a party tonight. When she had gone shopping, she had purchased a dress. It was a strapless blue dress with beads all over the fabric. It has two slits on the side. It fitted her perfectly. She wore high heels and a matching hand bag. At her neck, she wore a simple necklace with a heart shape. Kurama had given it to her as a present on their third date. Once she was ready, she eyed herself in the mirror. She was pretty satisfied of how she looked tonight. She went into the living room where Kurama was waiting for her. he looked at her for a moment then said:  
  
'Wow! You look beautiful...then again you always do.'  
  
She blushed and smiled.  
  
'You look pretty good yourself.'  
  
He looked down at himself. Truthfully, he looked downright gorgeous. Then again he always does.  
  
'Thank you. Shall we go?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
He took her hands and led to the resort which was a short walk from their cabin. The night was beautiful. The sky was full of stars, the birds' song mixed with the enchanting sound of the ocean was heavenly. Everything around them reflects the love they have for each other.  
  
The sea is endless; the sky limitless, the stars innumerable and their love... was eternal.  
  
The End...  
  
Author's note: I am so proud of me. I have finally finished my latest KB story. I feel so exited and God knows I could use some excitement since I'm grounded. Please read and don't forget to review. 


End file.
